Kampf um Draco M
by Kirei
Summary: Der ewige Kampf um Draco zwischen Pansy und einer anderen Slytherin. Fortsetzung von "Mutprobe bla", wenns wer so will :  Ein paar kurze Kapitel, in denens Pansy wieder ordentlich abkriegt *g*
1. Haha, falsch gedacht!

Hallo :) Hier eine Art Fortsetzung von meiner Geschichte "Mutprobe" bla xD  
Einfach nur ein paar kurze Kapitel im ewigen Kampf um den hübschesten Slytherin Ever *-*

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

**Haha, falsch gedacht!**

Ich schaute in mein Spiegelbild und war mehr als zufrieden. Meine Frisur saß (ein hoher Pferdeschwanz mit einer losen Strähne an der Seite, die mein Gesicht umrahmte), mein Makeup ebenfalls (ein klein wenig grüner Lidschatten mit Mascara) und mein Outfit sowieso (wie üblich der Slytherin Schulumhang… nur hatte ich den Rock diesmal umgeschlagen, sodass er kürzer war als sonst). Meinem Date mit Draco Malfoy stand also nichts mehr im Weg, jetzt brauchte ich nur noch meine Ohrringe und meine Kette, die sich wie immer in meiner kleinen schwarzen Schmuckschatulle befanden, die ebenfalls wie immer auf meinem Tisch lag. Wie immer? Anscheinend nicht, denn ich sah sie nirgends. Ich suchte unter dem Tisch, neben dem Tisch, in meinem Koffer, im Schrank, aber ich fand sie nicht. Genervt stemmte ich meine Hände in die Hüften. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
„Suchst du etwas?" fragte mich plötzlich eine höhnische Stimme von der Tür her. Ich wirbelte herum und sah das häßliche Gesicht von Pansy, meine persönliche Konkurrentin um den wohl begehrtesten Slytherin der Schule. Ich legte meinen Kopf ein wenig schief und verschränkte die Arme. „Deiner blöden Frage nach zu urteilen, weißt du anscheinend wo es sich befindet…" sagte ich ebenso höhnisch. „Also, gib es mir zurück!" Bei diesem Satz wurde meine Stimme ein wenig lauter, und ich bemühte mich so viel Befehlston hineinzulegen wie ich konnte. Doch es war anscheinend nicht genug, denn sie kicherte nur blöd. „Wer weiß, wer weiß…" sang sie und kehrte mir den Rücken zu um zu gehen, doch so leicht kam sie mir nicht davon. „Pansy, du falsches Stück, sags mir sofort!" rief ich, als ich vorsprang und ihr den Weg versperrte. Doch ihr Grinsen fiel nicht von ihr ab. „Nun, laß mich überlegen… vielleicht hab ichs dort in dem Schrank gesehn?" Trotz dem ich es besser wusste, ging ich nachsehen. „Hier ist nichts," stellte ich fest. „Oh… vielleicht war es dann in dem Schrank?" Sie zeigte auf einen in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers. Auch dort ging ich hin und fand… Überraschung, wieder nichts. „Pansy!" rief ich wütend und zückte meinen Zauberstab. „Wenn du mich noch einmal zum Narren hältst, verfluche ich dich!" Ihr Grinsen wich ein wenig, und sie starrte von meinen Augen zu meinem Zauberstab und wieder zurück. Nun grinste ich ein wenig. „Also, wo ist meine Schatulle?" fragte ich liebenswert. „Im Besenschrank auf dem Flur", sagte sie ein wenig säuerlich, als ich auch schon nach draußen hastete und in den Besenschrank ging. Und tatsächlich, da ganz hinten lag sie. „Gott sei dank!" rief ich aus und schnappte es mir um nachzusehen, ob auch alles da war. In dem Moment schlug die Tür hinter mir zu und ich hörte, wie der Riegel ins Schloß fiel und Pansy wie wild losgackerte. „Ich werde Draco vertrösten, da du ja nun leider verhindert bist…" rief sie und ich hörte, wie sich ihre Schritte entfernten. „ARGH, PANSY, ICH HASSE DICH!" schrie ich los und hämmerte gegen die Tür, trat, warf Dinge dagegen, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich hatte so lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet, und dieses Mopsgesicht schnappte sie mir einfach weg! Ich war den Tränen nahe, doch das durfte ich nicht, da sonst mein Makeup verlaufen würde. „Hilfe, hört mich jemand?" rief ich stattdessen in der Hoffnung, dass mich jemand befreien könnte. „Verdammt!" schrie ich erneut und trat mit dem Fuß auf, als etwas auf den Boden fiel und leicht klackerte. Ich folgte mit meinen Augen dem Geräusch und sah… meinen Zauberstab! Argh, manchmal war ich aber auch zu blöd… Ich hob ihn auf und überlegte kurz. Naja, probieren konnte ich es ja. Ich schwang den Zauberstab und sagte deutlich „Alohomora!" und schon schnappte die Tür auf. „Jawoll!" rief ich aus, eilte nochmal ins Zimmer, um meine Ohrringe und meine Kette anzulegen (beides ebenfalls schlichtes Silber) und rannte dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Pansy war dort, wie zu erwarten, mit Draco. Sie erzählte ihm irgendetwas und er starrte nur ein wenig gelangweilt ins Feuer. „Hi!" rief ich und hob meine Hand zum Gruß. Er sah auf und grinste. „Na, hast dus doch noch geschafft, den Pickel loszuwerden?" fragte er mich leicht amüsiert. Mein Blick verfinsterte sich und ich schaute auf Pansy. „Nein, noch nicht, aber gleich… Petrificus Totalus!" rief ich, zog meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn so schnell auf Pansy, dass sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. „So, JETZT bin ich alle Probleme los. Wollen wir?" fragte ich, als Draco aufstand, mir seinen Arm anbot und wir zusammen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

**Ende... (?)**

Ich weiß, ist ein bisschen kurz geraten... Sagt mir aber trotzdem eure Meinung ^^


	2. Hast du's immer noch nicht gelernt?

Hier lag ich nun, dick eingepackt, in meinem Bett, während Pansy sich für ihr Date mit Draco Malfoy fertig machte. Ich atmete durch den Mund, weil meine Nase so verstopft war, dass ich durch sie kaum Luft bekam und starrte feindselig zu ihr rüber. Gott, wie ich sie hasste. Und ich wette, Draco hätte MICH heute nach Hogsmeade eingeladen, wenn ich nur diesen vermaledeiten Schnupfen nicht hätte! Ich griff nach einem Taschentuch und schnäuzte mich. „Oh, ist es immer noch nicht besser?" fragte Pansy gespielt liebenswürdig und schaute auf mein Bett. „Soll ich dir vielleicht einen Tee machen?" – „Wenn du nicht aufpasst, schieb ich dir deinen blöden Tee in den…" Weiter kam ich leider nicht, da mich eine heftige Hustenattacke vom Sprechen abhielt. Autsch, mir tat der Hals weh… „Nanana, du musst dich schonen, und fluchen hilft dir da auch nicht weiter", belehrte sie mich und warf sich dann ihre Jacke über. „Also, ich bin dann weg, in Hogsmeade, mit Draco, falls mich jemand sucht…" Ich stierte sie an. „Wer sollte dich schon suchen wollen?" wollte ich ihr zuschreien, aber ich besann mich eines besseren und ignorierte sie einfach. Als sie endlich aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, hätte ich am liebsten geheult. Es war unglaublich, dass sie sich immer zwischen mich und meinen zukünftigen Ehemann stellen musste! Und Draco hatte nicht genug Mumm ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihn nervte. Vielen Dank auch…  
Wie auch immer, ich konnte dieses Zimmer und dieses Bett nicht mehr sehen, also schnappte ich mir meine Decke und ein Buch und watschelte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um am Lagerfeuer zu lesen. Es war mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie ich mir diesen unnormalen Schnupfen eingefangen hatte! Es war noch nicht mal kalt draußen!  
Ich machte es mir in einem der Sessel bequem und schlug mein Buch auf, als Marcus Flint und Adrian Pucey in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, offensichtlich bereits fertig mit ihrem Hogmeade-Ausflug. „Hey Schneckchen, willst du was Süßes?" fragte Adrian mich und warf mir einen Schokofrosch in den Schoß. „Erstens hab ich auch n Namen, und zweitens schmecke ich eh nichts!" versuchte ich ihm gereizt an den Kopf zu werfen, doch durch meine verschnupfte Nase klang das ganze eher lächerlich. Dementsprechend laut fiel auch sein Lachen aus, als er sich einen Sessel ranrückte und sich zu mir ans Feuer setzte. Marcus war wohl schon gegangen. „Ach komm, nimms leicht. Ich hab dir noch was anderes mitgebracht…" grinste er mich an und schwenkte dann ein kleines braunes Fläschchen vor meinem Gesicht. „Und was soll das sein?" schniefte ich. „Das, meine Liebe, ist deine Rettung des Abends", sagte er weiterhin. Es war offensichtlich, dass er es genoss mich hinzuhalten. Ich schaute ihn erwartend an, als er endlich fortfuhr. „Eine meiner Quellen hat mitbekommen, wie Pansy bei ihren Freundinnen damit geprahlt hat, dir diesen Schnupfen angehängt zu haben, damit sie den lieben Draco für sich allein hat", erklärte er und zwinkerte mir zu. „Eine weitere Quelle hat ihr das Gegenmittel stibitzt und mir überlassen", schloß er und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Ich starrte auf die braune Flasche, die er noch in der Hand hielt. „Haben will!" rief ich und griff danach. Er entzog es mir. „Wie sehr liebst du mich?" – „Abgöttisch, haben will!" Ich sprang auf und schnappte mir die Flasche. „Danke danke danke!" rief ich wieder und trank den Inhalt in einem Schluck leer. Zuerst merkte ich nichts, doch dann auf einmal musste ich zwei-drei Mal niesen, wobei sich meine kompletten Bronchien und meine Nase von dem Schleim befreiten. Gott sei Dank hatte ich meine Decke rechtzeitig zur Hand gehabt, sonst hätte es in dem Gemeinschaftsraum etwas unappetitlich ausgesehen. „Danke danke danke!" wiederholte ich, jetzt wieder mit normaler Stimme und vollkommen genesen. Ich beugte mich vor, küsste ihn auf die Wange, schnappte mir dann den Schokofrosch und raffte meine Sachen an mich. „Ich schulde dir was!" rief ich über meine Schulter. „Ja, einmal Hausaufgaben und einen Schokofrosch!" antwortete er lachend.  
Nach einer viertel Stunde war ich angezogen, wutgeladen und ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Diese kleine falsche Person! Damit ließ ich sie nicht durchkommen. Adrian hatte mir erzählt, er habe Pansy und Draco in den Drei Besen gesehen, also lief ich dorthin. Er hatte Recht, bereits durchs Fenster sah ich die beiden an einem Tisch sitzen. Der würde ichs noch zeigen…  
Ich wartete einen Moment, dann sah ich wie sie aufstand, offensichtlich musste sie zur Toilette. Na, immerhin ein wenig Glück konnte ich noch mein eigen nennen. Ich ging hinein und sofort hinterher. Wir waren die einzigen in der Toilette, sie in der Kabine, ich schaute noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel. „Oh, Pansy…" rief ich in lieblichem Singsang. „D-Du?" kam es von der anderen Seite nur zurück. „Ja ich, du hässliches Stück, du hast mir den verdammten Schnupfen angehängt!" Jetzt öffnete sie die Kabinentür und starrte mich wütend an. „Das war die Rache für den Petrificus Totalus letzte Woche", zischte sie. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Und DER war die Rache dafür, dass du mich in den Schrank geperrt hast!" sagte ich und starrte sie feindselig an. Den Blick erwiderte sie, und einen kurzen Moment sagte keine von uns ein Wort. Ich wand mich ab. „Stop, so kann das einfach nicht weitergehen…" sagte ich und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Wie wär's, wenn wir jetzt beide da raus gehen und Draco sich ein für alle Mal entscheiden soll", schlug ich vor und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie musterte mich kurz, überlegte wohl, ob sie mir trauen konnte, willigte dann aber ein. „Na gut, überlassen wir es ihm…" Allein das war schon echt lächerlich, wer würde sich schon für die entscheiden… Aber wie auch immer. „Fein, dann nach dir."  
Sie ging an mir vorbei und aus der Toilette, aber in dem Moment riss ich sie an den Armen zurück und schubste sie in einen Garderobenschrank, der neben der Toilette war und den ich bereits geöffnet hatte. Ich grinste sie kurz an und zog meinen Zauberstab. „Jetzt kannst du mal sehen wie es ist, eingesperrt zu sein…" zischte ich ihr zu, verschloss die Tür und sagte „Colloportus", sodass sie die Tür nicht so einfach mit einem Alohomora öffnen könnte wie ich. Ich grinste zufrieden, als sie gegen die Tür trat und fluchte. „Mach nicht so einen Lärm… Muffliato!" fügte ich noch hinzu, und sofort verstummte sie. Ich warf meine Haare zurück, ging nochmal kurz auf die Toilette um mein Aussehen zu überprüfen, und als ich damit zufrieden war, ging ich zu Malfoy. Der staunte nicht schlecht, als ich von der Toilette kam. Verwirrt hob er eine Augenbraue. „Wo ist Pansy?" fragte er, was mich leicht zum schmollen brachte. „Wenn du lieber mit ihr hier sein willst, kann ich ja wieder gehen…" neckte ich ihn und machte kehrt Richtung Ausgang. „So war das nicht gemeint und das weißt du", sagte er simpel und trank einen Schluck von dem Butterbier, das vor ihm stand. Ich hatte auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt gemacht und mich ihm gegenüber gesetzt. „Ja, das weiß ich" antwortete ich lächelnd, er lächelte zurück. „Wenn sie brav war, lass ich sie heute Abend wieder raus," sagte ich simpel und bestellte nun meinerseits etwas zu trinken. Draco lachte nur kurz, er kannte die Streitereien zwischen mir und Pansy schon zu genüge, deswegen fragte er nicht weiter nach, doch es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit genoss. „Arroganter Bastard" dachte ich amüsiert und lächelte ihm noch breiter zu.


End file.
